


Breathless

by Thecatwhogrins



Category: Snow White with the Red Hair, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime | Snow White with the Red Hair (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AnS, F/M, Secret stab wound, obiyukimadness19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecatwhogrins/pseuds/Thecatwhogrins
Summary: Obi is breathless and only the Miss can help him breathe again.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> For Obiyukimadness19, Secret Stab Wound trope.

Breathless.

Obi was gasping for air, his hand like a vice gripping his side, trying to staunch the blood, and failing. Zen and his men were walking around the battlefield, hoping to find survivors on their side and enemies to keep as prisoners, as per Izana’s orders.

No one had noticed Obi’s silence, not yet anyway. Everyone tended to keep far away from him after a fight. In those moments, when Obi’s usual aloof persona was replaced by something that resembled the grim reaper’s, or a monster’s, the fear could almost be smelled. So terrifying was he, people forgot he was only mortal, and just as vulnerable to death’s unwavering grip. 

“Obi, please go inspect the southern fields,” Zen asks, his voice sounds far away. 

Obi lifts a hand as a sign that he heard the order and will execute it.

“Yes master, I’m on it,” his voice sounds breathless, even to him. But Zen is far away, and he does not see Obi’s hunched over figure groan in pain as he stands up slowly. He rips off a part of his scarf and ties it around his side, hoping to help with the bleeding. 

Breathless, out of breath, out of time. 

His brain is too scrambled and the blood on his shirt pulls him back to his past, to the many deaths, to the unyielding days of wariness and more bloodshed. The day Tooru had last seen him, he had also been in this kind of bind, bleeding to death but his pride and fear choking him, clamping his mouth shut. 

The edge of his vision starts to darken, and Obi is aware his body is shutting off but there isn’t much he can do about it. It pulls him even further from the present, to memories he had preferred to let stay untouched and buried forever. Most of the scars on his body were from before he became a blade to be used against others. As much as he tries to run away from it, his childhood haunts him, an unbearable ghost, reminding him he’ll never know peace. 

But then he remembers, there is peace.

There is peace in the way she smiles, in the way her hands cups seeds and sows them gently, in the silence that they share, and the warm evenings spent together, as she peruses the library and he watches her search for knowledge, her clever eyes lit up in happiness.

There is peace in the way the sun lit her hair that day in Lyrias when he promised to protect her, and when the air she breathed condensed in the air when she answered him and her whole body was aglow, he had felt- 

Breathless. 

Suddenly he’s back, wrenched back to the blood-soaked battlefield. The air reeks of blood and death and he’s on his knees, about to faint.

“Get up, get up…” he mutters, heading back to Zen, his resolve strong. He can’t die here, not yet. He must get to his miss and let her patch him up. 

*

“Obi! How could you have kept silent this whole time? You’ve lost so much blood!” Shirayuki is buzzing with anxious energy, her professionalism the only thing stopping her from scolding him even harder. Obi merely smiles. 

He is breathing once again.


End file.
